Dirty Magic
by Gizmolog
Summary: Spoilery do odcinka "Beauty and the Beast". Jak by to mogło być, gdyby Merlin zdradził swoją tajemnicę Morganie, kiedy okazało się, że podopieczna Uthera też ma magię? Nagromadzenie absurdów celowe, bo nie zamierzam wybaczyć realizatorom serialu pomidorów i truskawek. Nigdy w życiu.


_**Fanfik, który napisałam na akcję walentynkową „To właśnie miłość!" na Forum Mirriel i jednocześnie mój pierwszy fanfik merlinowski. Akcja walentynkowa polegała na wybraniu sobie jednej pary (lub trójkąta) z zaproponowanych przez Moderatorów i napisania tej pary w zupełnie innym fandomie lub jako tekst własny. Ja wybrałam Frances „Baby" Houseman i Johnny'ego Castle z filmu „Dirty Dancing" (albo „Wirujący seks", jak kto woli ;)), a tekst napisałam oczywiście w fandomie „Merlina". Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba, mimo że początkowo miał wyglądać trochę inaczej (miał być . dłuższy, ale zabrałam się za niego na ostatnią chwilę i nie starczyło mi czasu :(). Na Forum Mirriel ten fanfik nosi tytuł „Wirujący seks", bo tam nie lubią nie polskich tytułów i Moderatorzy kazali mi zmienić tytuł na polski. Tu na szczęście jest inaczej – według mnie „Dirty Magic" doskonale pasuje do tej historyjki i w dodatku kojarzy się z wyjściowym filmem.**_

**DIRTY MAGIC**

Morgana siedziała przy oknie wychodzącym na zamkowy dziedziniec i patrzyła, jak spełnia się jej sen z ubiegłej nocy. Jeszcze całkiem niedawno nie byłaby w stanie przyglądać się czemuś podobnemu spokojnie. Prawdę mówiąc przed kilkoma miesiącami wizja obudziłaby ją w środku nocy i nie dawała spokoju do czasu następnej wypełnionej koszmarami nocy. Morgana nie rozumiała wtedy swoich snów i bała się ich. Ale te czasy na szczęście minęły.

Patrzyła więc teraz na wysiadającą z karocy kobietę, która opierała się na ramieniu samego Uthera. Dokładnie tak, jak jego podopieczna śniła parę godzin wcześniej. Chwilę później pojawił się Artur na swoim dzianecie, ale chociaż podkowy na brukowanym dziedzińcu było doskonale słychać, król nie odwrócił się nawet, żeby spojrzeć na syna. Zamiast tego cielęcym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w towarzyszącą mu kobietę. Morgana z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwowała zauroczonego opiekuna i urażonego brakiem uwagi księcia. Sytuacja mogła się wprawdzie wydawać dość niepokojąca, bo przez swą _wybrankę_ król zaniedbywał poddanych, a nawet powoli zaczynał ich gnębić, jednak Morgana miała pewność, że niedługo czar pryśnie i wszystko wróci do normy. Że wszyscy wrócą do normy. Że wróci ten, na którego czekała.

Zaledwie trzy dni wcześniej Uther kazał aresztować ucznia własnego medyka pod zarzutem kradzieży. Merlin na szczęście został uprzedzony o planach władcy i zdążył uciec strażom. Od tamtej pory ukrywał się, poszukując sposobu złamania zaklęcia nałożonego na króla. Morgana wiedziała, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, tego wieczora panowanie Lady Katriny powinno dobiec kresu. Czas był ku temu najwyższy, bo chociaż początkowo poirytowany jej wpływem na ojca Artur szczerze bawił Morganę, to ostatnie decyzje podjęte przez _zakochanego_ króla były już zwyczajnie niepokojące. Poważna i nieuzasadniona podwyżka podatków oraz pozbawienie jedynego syna prawa do tronu były jedynie zapowiedzią tego, co miało się stać wieczorem: ślubu Uthera z Katriną i jej koronacji na królową. Do tego jednak nie miało dojść, dzięki Merlinowi. Ale o tym wiedziała na razie tylko Morgana.

Patrzyła teraz, jak władca wraz z _lubą_ znikają w zamkowej bramie, a zdenerwowany były następca tronu oddaje wodze w ręce stajennego i brzdąkając ostrogami o bruk udaje się za nimi. Tak właśnie skończył się jej proroczy sen, który znowu nic konkretnego jej nie przekazał, ale do tego zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić. I nie przeszkadzało jej to, odkąd dowiedziała się, że przyszłość nigdy nie jest przesądzona, a żadna wizja niczego nie determinuje. Merlin udowodnił jej jedno i drugie, choć akurat jej wizje zawsze się sprawdzały. Bo to nadal niczego nie determinowało.

Merlin. Morgana uśmiechnęła się na myśl o młodym uczniu nadwornego medyka. Merlin, niby takie nic, taki nikt, zwykły służący, jakich w zamku pełno. Mijała go czasem na korytarzu, gdzie kłaniał jej się jak inni podwładni, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Widywała go w komnatach Gajusza, gdzie stał zawsze gdzieś z tyłu albo z boku, niepozorny, prawie niezauważalny i słuchał, i patrzył, i chłonął wszystko, co do niego docierało. Wtedy o tym nie wiedziała, zwykle nie zdawała sobie sprawy nawet z jego obecności, o ile akurat Gajusz nie poprosił go o podanie mikstury na sen, którą przygotowywał dla Morgany od lat. I którą nadal podawał wychowanicy króla, chociaż od pewnego czasu lek nie działał tak jak wcześniej, nie działał tak jak powinien. Jej sny stawały się coraz bardziej dręczące i coraz bardziej uciążliwe, a także na tyle częste, że Morgana często nie przesypiała spokojnie co drugiej nocy. Później zaczęła się budzić z przeświadczeniem, że w jej sypialni ktoś jest, co zdawały się potwierdzać przesunięte przedmioty, a któregoś dnia nawet pęknięte lustro. Wszystko wskazywało na działanie z zewnątrz, tylko tego _intruza_ nigdy nie złapano. A potem pewnej nocy w jej komnatach wybuchł pożar. I od tego czasu wszystko się zmieniło.

Morgana była przerażona ogniem, który pojawił się, jak się zdawało, ni stąd, ni zowąd. Tak przynajmniej wmawiała królowi, księciu, strażom i służbie, zwabionym jej krzykami. Sama świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że to ona wznieciła płomienie, choć wiedziała też, że zrobiła to mimowolnie. To właśnie przerażało ją najbardziej: nie miała żadnej kontroli nad tym, co robiła we śnie. Bała się, że pożar to tylko początek, niewinna drobnostka w porównaniu z tym, do czego ostatecznie mogła doprowadzić. Wyobrażała sobie zrównany z ziemią zamek, zburzone domy w całym Camelocie i zwłoki, niezliczone zwłoki, w tym zwłoki osób jej najbliższych. I siebie stojącą pośród tych zniszczeń, klęczącą pośród ciał, niebędącą w stanie nic zrobić, bo przecież to nie sen, nie sen... tylko koszmar, koszmar na jawie. Nie chciała tego, nie chciała doczekać takiej przyszłości. Dlatego poszła do Gajusza, jak zawsze, kiedy przerażały ją sny, poszła do Gajusza, gdy przerażała ją kolejna wizja przyszłości, poszła do Gajusza, który nie miał dla niej żadnej rady, ale mimo to jej pomógł. Bo poszła do Gajusza, a tam był Merlin, ten niepozorny, niezauważalny Merlin, który usłyszał ją i wysłuchał, i znalazł rozwiązanie jej problemu.

Merlin przyszedł do niej jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy tylko znalazł wolną chwilę. Przyniósł jej kwiaty. Morgana zapewne byłaby wzruszona jego gestem, gdyby nie była tak przerażona tym, co się z nią działo. Merlinowi jednak chłodne przyjęcie zdawało się nie przeszkadzać. Wszedł spokojnie do zastępczych komnat wychowanicy króla, rozejrzał się po nich dokładnie w poszukiwaniu wazonu, a kiedy już go znalazł, upewnił się, że są w pokojach sami i wstawił kwiaty do wody, zamknął drzwi i wyjawił Morganie, z czym naprawdę do niej przyszedł. Morgana oczywiście nie uwierzyła mu, kiedy powiedział, że jest czarownikiem. Sam Uther by w to nie uwierzył, a on przecież widział czarodziejów kryjących się w każdym kącie. Merlin jednak sprawiał wrażenie każdego, tylko nie czarodzieja, przynajmniej w takim wydaniu, w jakim czarodziejów postrzegali mieszkańcy i władcy Camelotu. Nie był ani okrutny, ani krwiożerczy, ani wyrachowany, ani żądny zemsty. Po prostu nie był i już. Dlatego Morgana nie uwierzyła mu dopóki nie wyczarował płomienia w powietrzu. Taka prosta sztuczka, powiedział z tym swoim łagodnym uśmiechem, a działa za każdym razem.

Gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny dzień, Morgana może zaczęłaby krzyczeć, choć osobiście bardzo w to wątpiła. Niemniej jednak prawie na pewno zareagowałaby inaczej na ten pokaz magii niż prośbą o pomoc. Prośbą, która została spełniona zanim jeszcze została skierowana do odpowiedniej osoby, bo przecież po to Merlin zjawił się u niej, żeby jej pomóc. Morgana była mu za to niewypowiedzianie wdzięczna. Jeszcze bardziej, kiedy okazało się, że okiełznanie jej mocy wcale nie jest takie trudne.

Posługiwanie się magią przypomina taniec, powiedział Merlin, a jej nie przyszło wtedy do głowy zapytać, jakie chłop z przygranicznej wioski ma pojęcie o tańcu. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślała, wiedziała, że ma, tylko po prostu inne. Po kilku miesiącach oswajania się z własną mocą mogła ją porównać do dworskiego tańca, powolnego, poddanego choreografii, pozbawionego niespodzianek. Czas, jaki spędziła z Merlinem, ucząc się od niego i obserwując, jak chłopak posługuje się czarami, pozwolił jej też zobaczyć taniec w jego magii. Taniec zupełnie inny, energiczny, nieułożony, dostosowany do potrzeb chwili i niezmiennie fascynujący. Chciała się nauczyć takiej magii, takiego tańca, i uczyła się, choć przychodziło jej to z trudem. Dla niej Merlin zwalniał krok, prowadził ją powoli tam, gdzie samotnie przybierał zawrotne tempo, pokazywał, jak można improwizować, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Stawał za jej plecami, pozwalał jej oprzeć się o jego pierś i kierował jej magię swoją, żeby pomóc jej zrozumieć, żeby pomóc jej się stać. Tylko dzięki niemu Morgana zaczęła się stawać inną osobą, choć jednocześnie pozostała taka sama. Tylko dzięki niemu było to możliwe.

Nocami, kiedy razem leżeli w jej łóżku (całkiem niewinnie, choć mogła się domyślać reakcji kogokolwiek, kto by ich nakrył), Merlin obejmował ją i sny, te jej prorocze wizje, które tak niedawno budziły w niej lęk i odrazę, zaczęły stawać się przyjazne. Oboje budzili się przed świtem, zanim służba wyległa na zamkowe korytarze, i omawiali najnowszy sen Morgany lub po prostu leżeli w milczeniu, jeśli nie było czego omawiać. Te chwile były dla niej bardzo ważne, może nawet ważniejsze niż lekcje magii, bo dawały jej siły na cały dzień, bez względu na to, co działo lub miało stać. Potem Merlin wstawał i wychodził, wracał do swoich obowiązków, a ona zasypiała spokojnie na parę godzin, żeby Gwen mogła ją obudzić o odpowiedniej porze. Tak już było codziennie, nawet przez te trzy ostatnie dni, kiedy Merlin _uciekł_ przed sfabrykowanym oskarżeniem o kradzież. Morgana miała nadzieję, że tak już będzie codziennie, na zawsze, bo nie wyobrażała sobie, że miałoby tak nie być, że miałaby się budzić rano w ramionach kogoś innego. Na szczęście była wystarczająco uparta, żeby na to nie pozwolić, bez względu na to, co miałby do powiedzenia na ten temat Uther. O Arturze nawet nie wspominając.

Do pokoju weszła Gwen, więc Morgana porzuciła okno, za którym zresztą nie było nic ciekawego do oglądania, i pozwoliła, żeby służąca pomogła jej się ubrać do uroczystej kolacji. Kiedy przyszedł czas na czesanie, Gwen zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy nie upiąć jej włosów w inny sposób, ostatecznie pozostała jednak przy zwykłej fryzurze. Morganie było to doskonale obojętne, ale lubiła swoją służącą i ufała jej, dlatego pozostawiała jej tego rodzaju decyzje. Zawsze była zadowolona z pracy, jaką wykonywała Gwen, i nie spodziewała się żadnych zmian w tej materii.

Koniec końców uczta okazała się raczej nudna, przynajmniej do czasu. Robiący maślane oczy król ogłosił swoje zaręczyny z Lady Katriną, po czym wszyscy zabrali się za jedzenie. A właściwie prawie wszyscy, bo siedzący obok Morgany Artur, najwyraźniej całkowicie pozbawiony apetytu, kulał ziemniaki po swoim porcelanowym talerzu jakby grał nimi w bilard. Morgana dla odmiany bez przekonania dziobała widelcem indyka w orzechach arachidowych z pomidorami, choć była to jej ulubiona potrawa, i ukradkiem zerkała na Lady Katrinę, czekając na objawienie. Kompletnie nie miała ochoty na jedzenie, nie skusiła się nawet na placek kukurydziany z kiwi, który podano na deser. Wyszło jej to na dobre, ponieważ właśnie w tym momencie Lady Katrina zaczęła się zmieniać w trolla, czyli w siebie, i wszyscy ucztujący, którzy akurat na nią patrzeli, zakrztusili się aż im czarne pestki zielonych owoców poszły nosem. Po chwili już tylko osowiały Artur nie patrzył na przyszłą macochę, wciąż zajęty znęcaniem się nad ziemniakami. Dopiero kiedy za jego krzesłem stanął Merlin, który skłonił się Morganie i wyciągnął do niej rękę, przy okazji uderzając księcia łokciem w głowę, Artur oprzytomniał. Obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na ucznia medyka, po czym zawołał pełnym pretensji tonem:

- Merlinie!

- Panie – odparł ten uprzejmie, choć obojętnie. Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo Morgana chwyciła go za rękę i bezceremonialnie pociągnęła na środek sali. Teoretycznie było to zgodne z planem, bo tam właśnie mieli się znaleźć, z tą różnicą, że plan nie zakładał ciągnięcia. Ale to przecież drobiazg.

Kiedy stanęli przed królem i trollicą, wyciągnęli ręce przed siebie, żeby (również zgodnie z planem) razem wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. To Morgana się przy tym upierała. Stwierdziła, że skoro Merlin nie ma wyboru i musi ujawnić swoją magię, to ona nie będzie się chować za jego plecami i zrobi to samo. Tym bardziej, że dzięki temu Utherowi, kiedy już odzyska zmysły, trudno będzie skazać Merlina za coś, co zrobiła również Morgana. Kobieca logika, wiadomo, ważne jednak, że podziałała. Choć właściwie chyba większy skutek odniósł upór Morgany, która nie poddała się, dopóki Merlin nie ustąpił i dla świętego spokoju zgodził się na jej propozycję.

I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie książę. To prawda, Artur nie miał pojęcia o planach Morgany i Merlina, mógł się jednak zachować na tyle mądrze, żeby nie atakować w pełni wyrośniętego trolla zwykłym aluminiowym nożem z zastawy stołowej. Równie dobrze mógłby się na niego, a raczej na nią, rzucić z rapierem, odczułaby to tak samo, czyli jak człowiek użądlenie komara. Była Lady Katrina w odpowiedzi tylko machnęła pazurzastą łapą i książę pofrunął pod ścianę. Na to oprzytomniał Uther, czego plan niestety nie zakładał, który runął na syna z okrzykiem: „Arturze!" na ustach. Wtedy trollica najwyraźniej uznała, że łatwiej będzie jej rządzić Camelotem, kiedy królestwo straci władcę i następcę tronu, i ruszyła na Uthera i Artura z mordem w oczach. Merlin i Morgana nie mieli już czasu na finezyjne zaklęcie, którego planowali użyć. Zgodnie improwizując, wykonali równocześnie identyczny gest i wypowiedzieli jedno słowo, na skutek czego głowa trollicy oddzieliła się od tułowia i pięknym łukiem wylądowała w wazie z zupą żółwiową. Tak Morgana i Merlin pozbyli się uzurpatorki niekoniecznie zgodnie z planem, ale równie skutecznie.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami zachował się za to Uther.

- Czarodziej! - wrzasnął, wskazując na Merlina.

Zignorowana przez opiekuna Morgana poczerwieniała i tupnęła nogą. Nie zdążyła jednak nic powiedzieć, bo król jeszcze nie skończył krzyczeć.

- Straż! Łapać czarodzieja! - kontynuował władca.

- Jestem czarownikiem, nie czarodziejem! - zaprotestował na to Merlin.

I wtedy odezwał się Artur, który po raz pierwszy w życiu powiedział coś, z czym Morgana całkowicie się zgodziła.

- Merlinie – powiedział książę całkiem spokojnie.

- Tak, panie?

- Zamknij się.

- Tak, Arturze – zgodził się czarodziej z uśmiechem, a Morgana uznała, że czegoś jednak może się od następcy tronu nauczyć. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek miała mu to uświadomić.


End file.
